


Mate Call

by Lynx22281



Series: Howl at the Moon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Werewolves, alpha!cas, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was bad.  This was the worst it had ever been.  He hadn't had a breakthrough heat this bad since he started taking suppressants when he was fourteen.  Dean was burning hot and shivering uncontrollably at the same time.  He left a trail of clothes from the locked bedroom door across the floor to his bed.  UPDATE 5/26/15:  This is no longer a WIP.  I have edited the ending on this part to make it a standalone story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well...um...here's another WIP.
> 
> UPDATE 5/26/15: This is no longer a WIP. I have edited the ending on this part to make it a standalone story. I can't come up with a plotline that I'm happy with so I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shot fics in the same storyline instead of having it be one big multi-chaptered fic.

This was bad.  This was the worst it had ever been.  He hadn't had a breakthrough heat this bad since he started taking suppressants when he was fourteen.  Dean was burning hot and shivering uncontrollably at the same time.  He left a trail of clothes from the locked bedroom door across the floor to his bed. 

 

"Dean," Sam called through the door.  "Are you ok?"

 

Dammit.  His hand was already on his aching erection, desperately trying to take the edge off.  He whined pitifully, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from spewing out the litany of dirty, degrading words that threatened to fall from his mouth.  He needed an alpha, needed a hot tongue lapping the slick from his thighs and a knot plugging his swollen hole.  Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to get a hold of himself enough to answer his brother.  With a strained voice, he responded, "Need an ice bath."

 

His heat had never come on so fast before, never without warning, never so suddenly intense.  For the most part, the suppressants did what they were supposed to do and stopped his cycle completely.  Once a year or so, his body would win over the medication and he’d go into heat, though it was usually mild and there was always a buildup or signs that the heat was coming so he could prepare to deal with it.  

 

He just went from zero to sixty in less than a minute after giving Jess a hug when she walked into the house with Sam about half an hour ago.  Her scent had never bothered Dean before, but tonight the faint scent of wet moss, clean linen, and sandalwood had been on her clothes.  It wasn’t Jess’s scent (she smelled like blueberries and rain) and it wasn't a scent he recognized, but his wolf liked it.  A lot.  The scent burrowed its way into his brain and made itself at home.

 

There was something deeply primal and urgent about this unexpected heat.  On top of wanting to fuck himself silly, he had the burning need to bury his nose to the ground and track down the source of that heavenly scent.

 

Sam came back to the door and Dean could hear him shifting nervously in the hallway.  "Hey, I got the tub filling up.  Bobby's gone down the road to buy some ice at the gas station.  Um...do you need anything else?"

 

His beta brother was clearly out of his element.  Dean was the omega.  He was the one who took care of everybody else, the one who intrinsically knew how to handle any situation at home.  And he was currently face-down on the bed with his knees spread wide and his back arched presenting his slick ass to the empty room.  He was so goddamned desperate for a cock to fill his weeping hole!  Dean bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood this time, as he once again tried to clear the pheromone fueled haze in his brain enough to reply to Sam.  "Keep everybody downstairs 'til Bobby gets back."

 

Dean didn't wait for Sam to respond or to make sure he heard his brother disappearing down the stairs.  He was slipping away, falling into a single frame of mind.  His focus narrowed so far down that the rest of the room faded away and all that mattered was getting a reprieve from the onslaught of arousal.  He plunged three fingers into his slick-filled channel with no preparation, moaning loudly at the stretch. 

 

The relief was minimal.  His fingers weren't going to be enough this time.  He scrambled to the side of the bed, pulling his only dildo from the nightstand drawer.  He'd bought it several years ago after particularly bad heat just in case he ever needed it.  So far he hadn’t. 

 

Dean shoved the thick toy into his ass, moaning as the length sank all the way inside him.  He flipped over onto his back, needing a better angle of attack.  Fumbling down between his legs, he found the dildo’s pump and furiously began to squeeze air into the inflatable knot with one hand while the other thrust the dildo in and out of his wet, sucking hole.  The growing knot caught on his rim making him gasp.  After a few more squeezes, the knot was fully inflated and pressing relentlessly again his prostate.  Panting, he let go of the pump and began to fuck his leaking cock roughly up into his hand. 

  
Tears of frustration trailed down his temples into his hairline.  This wasn't good enough.  This wasn't what he needed, wasn't what his body craved more than oxygen.  He didn’t want to do this by himself, didn’t want to thrust some cold piece of plastic into his body for a modicum of relief.  He needed an alpha, needed to submit, to be bitten, to be bent in half and pounded into the mattress.  He cried out as ropes of sticky come shot up from the angry purple head of his shaft and arced across his sweaty abdomen.  Slick pulsed out of his hole in time with the throbbing of his cock.

 

Dean’s chest heaved, twisting painfully from overwrought emotions.  The wave of heat slowly abated as his breathing calmed and the tension eased out of his body.  There was no answering pulse of an alpha's cock in his clenching channel, only the motionless press of the fake knot.  There were no warm arms holding him close, no words of reassurance in whispered in his ear, no lick of comfort over the spot where his alpha would have made his claim.

 

Disappointment rang through his body.

 

A knock at the door brought him back into the world.  "The tub's ready for you."

 

He waited until he heard Sam's steps retreating down the hallway before he attempted to get out of the bed.  He deflated the knot, wincing when the dildo slid from his abused ass, and tossed the slick covered toy to the foot of the bed.  Clothes were out of the question; his skin was too sensitive at the moment, every nerve a mini-bomb ready to explode at the slightest trigger.  Unfortunately the bathroom was across the hall and even though he knew the rest of his family was downstairs, giving him space and privacy, he didn’t want to risk the chance of anybody seeing the mad flush of his skin and shiny trails of slick dripping down his legs if he darted out naked.  Grimacing, he shrugged into his bathrobe for the short trip.

 

The sight in the bathroom made tears well up in his eyes again and he cursed himself for being such a fucking emotional wreck when he was in heat.  The ice bath was ready for him.  Sam had left a tray with a large tumbler of ice water, a bottle of Gatorade, and a big bag of peanut M&Ms on the toilet lid.  Sam’s favorite black hoodie was folded up on the sink counter next to a fluffy blue towel.  Dean took a moment to bury his face in the sweatshirt, breathing in the grounding scent of his little brother.  Once he managed to calm himself, he stripped off the bathrobe and climbed into the tub hissing as his fevered skin sank into the freezing water.

 

Over the next few hours, the heat came in irregular waves.  Sometimes he got half an hour to stand under a cold shower to cool down the burn and wash off the slick; sometimes he barely got a few minutes to catch his breath before his body flared up again.  Late in the night, he fell into a much needed nap, but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as it would have been had he been tied with his alpha.

 

His eyes snapped open.  The involuntary arousal was building back up again, but that wasn't what woke him up.  There was a sound off in the distance, far beyond the few acres of land their house stood on.  He jerked upright in bed, clambering to get to the window.  He pushed it open and listened.  An agitated wail sounded over the night air as the breeze brought a familiar scent to his nose.  _Alpha!_

 

Without stopping to think, he shifted.  It had been months since he’d last let his wolf out.  The usual pain of his bones lengthening and his joints popping out of place didn’t even faze him.  He barely registered the prickly feeling of his fur pushing up through his skin.  Once the shift was complete, he stood on his hind legs with his forepaws resting on the window sill and threw back his head to answer the howl.  His bushy golden tail wagged excitedly. 

 

The sound of more than one pair feet raced up the stairs on the other side of his closed bedroom door, but he was too busy listening for a reply to give it much notice.  His call was returned with a long, determined howl.  There was reassurance and comfort in the sound, a promise that Dean would soon have everything he needed.  Dean’s heat flared white-hot at the sound, bringing him out of wolf form.  _His alpha was coming for him!_   He collapsed to the floor by the window, inhaling the faint smell of his mate on the wind. 

 

Sam rattled the doorknob, but it was locked.  There was panic in his voice.  "Dean, what the hell!?"

 

He couldn't answer his brother with anything other than a wretched whine.  Dean’s hands groped impatiently between his slick-coated thighs as the seconds stretched out infinitely while he waited for his alpha to come and make everything better. The tiny bit of his mind that was holding on to a sliver rational thought could see how bad the situation was.  There were six betas in the house that would stop at nothing to keep a strange alpha away from Dean.  But, Dean needed this alpha more than he'd ever needed anything.

 

"Boy, we can't let that wolf have you," Bobby’s gruff voice called through the door.

 

"I need him, Bobby!" Dean sobbed desperately, hardly recognizing the agonized sound that came from his own throat.

 

Someone pounded on the front door.  Dean could smell Sam and Bobby withdrawing to deal with the threat on the porch.  He heard the dull thud of something hitting a wall, probably the front door being slammed open.   There was a scuffle downstairs, shouting and the rustling of bodies moving against other bodies, before someone thundered up the stairs. 

 

Dean expected his door to be kicked in at any minute.  He was completely unprepared for the polite knock.  Stilling his frantic hands for a moment, he lifted his head to scent the air.  There it was again, the wonderful smell of wet moss, clean linen, and sandalwood.  That scent was what set his heat into overdrive.  The scent of his alpha, his mate.

 

A deep, rough voice spoke softly from the other side of the door.  "Let me in."

 

There was no upward inflection to make the statement a question, but the command was gently given, more a request for permission than a demand.  Dean found his limbs moving of their own volition as he rose from the floor and crossed the room to unlock and open the door. 

 

The naked man standing on the threshold was absolutely the most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on before.  His body was long, lean, and tan with elegantly defined muscles.  His thick erection and its burgeoning knot bobbed slightly with the motion of his heavy breathing.  Dean dragged his eyes further up to the man’s face.  A shadow of scruff darkened his square jaw.  His lips were full and light pink.  Dark pupils, blown wide open with unnatural arousal, made it impossible for Dean to determine the color of his eyes.  He had messy dark hair that looked as though he constantly worried his fingers through it. 

 

Dean had less than three seconds to process this snapshot-quick first look at his mate before the alpha slammed the door closed and shoved Dean towards the bed.   The man’s carefully held together control was unraveling fast.  There was a pained, apologetic look in his eyes the moment before he spun Dean around, pushing him face first into the mattress. 

 

A miniscule voice in the back of his mind, the one that hated being seen as a weak, needy omega, decried the rough treatment as long fingers dug into his hips, angling them up for better access to his sweet smelling ass.  But, his hormone charged wolf snapped at the voice, forcing it into silence, as Dean willingly arched his back and tilted his head to the side, presenting himself to his alpha.

 

"God, you smell so good," the alpha said gruffly as he rutted against Dean, sliding the length of his erection between his cheeks, coating his cock in slick.  He draped himself over Dean's back, leaning down to get his mouth on the omega's neck.  Dean tensed slightly, preparing himself for the pain of a claiming bite, but it never came.  Instead, the alpha sucked hard on his skin, pressing his teeth again Dean’s neck, but not biting down. 

 

"Please," Dean whimpered as the head of the alpha’s cock bumped against his entrance.  Tomorrow he could be ashamed of his needy behavior, of becoming the very stereotype he fought so hard against.  But right now, he couldn't care less.  "Need you, alpha."

 

Without warning, the alpha plunged into his sopping wet hole, fingers tightening their bruising grip on his hips.  Dean howled into his pillow, barely getting to register the immediate relief before his mate set a brutal pace, thrusting roughly without any finesse.  Their coupling was savage and desperate; it was everything Dean had feared his first time with an alpha would be, but in the heat of the moment he didn’t care anymore.  He answered the alpha's low growls with moans and whimpers that would make a porn star blush.

 

The alpha's cockhead rubbed back and forth against Dean's prostate and his growing knot plucked at Dean's hole as he pounded into Dean's body.  His hips began to stutter, losing their already unsteady rhythm.  One of his hands slid from Dean's hip around to his leaking member.  He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, giving his shaft a tug, sliding his thumb over the pre-come bubbling up from his slit. 

 

Dean shouted as he came, his dick and channel throbbing in tandem.  The alpha grunted, his knot stuck fast in Dean's ass.  He shuddered, fingers clutching firmly at Dean's hip while he filled the omega with his release.  He rotated his hips slowly, grinding his knot gently against Dean's prostate, milking more little sounds of pleasure from Dean's throat.

 

The room grew silent save for the sounds of their heavy breathing.  The motion of the alpha's hips slowly halted, and for several long seconds neither of them moved.  Finally the alpha's hands moved, tenderly sliding to Dean's front, arms wrapping snuggly around him, pulling Dean close as he moved them to lie side by side on the bed, spooned up together.  With some finagling, he managed to get a sheet pulled up over them to keep the night's chill off of their quickly cooling, damp bodies.

 

They didn't speak, too exhausted and sated to even find out each other's names.  Bliss warmed Dean in a way he'd never felt before.  His alpha was curled protectively around him, knees slotted to the backs of his, a heavy arm thrown over his side, a hand pressed against his belly, a warm chest leaning into his back.  The alpha’s cock still pulsed inside of him every few minutes, releasing more come. 

 

Within minutes, Dean's eyes were too heavy to stay open any longer.  He fell asleep to the feeling of the a warm tongue licking the curve between his shoulder and neck. 

 

*****

 

Several hours later, Dean woke up.  His heat was quenched for the time being, though he knew it was probably far from being over.  Opening his eyes, he saw that he was facing the open window.  The sky outside was lightening with the oncoming dawn.  His pillow moved.  He furrowed a brow as he lifted his head. 

 

At some point after the knot went down, the alpha shifted their position on the bed while Dean slept.  Dean was laying sprawled half on top of the dark-haired alpha who was flat on his back.  His belly was pressed firmly against the man’s hip and his half-hard cock was happily snuggled up against the alpha’s thigh.  Dean’s leg was possessively thrown over the alpha’s, trapping it between his thighs.  There was a warm arm looped around his waist, gently holding him close. 

 

Bright blue eyes were staring up at him apprehensively.  Dean felt his cheeks flush with embarrassed warmth as he fell under the alpha's scrutiny.  What had just happened to them was not normal.

 

"Hello, Dean," he said softly, his voice not quite as gravely as it had been when he was drunk on pheromones.

 

Dean frowned.  Sometimes he blanked out during heat-fog, but he was pretty sure he would have remembered learning the man's name.  "I...uh...I don't remember exchanging info last night." 

 

"We didn't."  The alpha's hand flexed against the small of Dean's back, not quite a caress.  He seemed to be holding himself back, waiting to judge Dean's acceptance of the situation before taking any liberties.  "My name is Castiel.  Your brother's girlfriend is a member of my pack."

 

"Oh," he breathed.  That explained some things, namely how they got each other's scents without ever meeting face to face.  Jess must have carried their scents on her clothes.  Carefully Dean leaned back, needing a little more distance. 

 

"How do you feel?"  The corners of his mouth turned down slightly as Dean pulled away.

 

"I'm fine."  Surprisingly, he felt really good.  He expected to be sore, to be drained.  He always was when a heat was over, not that he was convinced it was truly over just yet.  It hadn’t even been 24 hours since he’d felt the first uncomfortable prickle under his skin.  There was still a thrum of arousal buzzing low in his belly, satisfied for the time being, but it had the potential to flare up again with the right spark.  Dean nervously licked at his lips.  The gesture caught the alpha's eye and he stiffened slightly.

 

"Hungry?" Castiel asked, tearing his gaze away from Dean.  He hastily slid out from under the covers and Dean struggled to keep from whining at the loss of contact.

 

"Yeah," he replied tugging the sheet and blanket up to keep in the warmth.  He nuzzled his face into the pillow, realizing what a silly sight he must make, but not caring.  The pillow smelled good.  So good.  He could suffocate in the pillow and die a happy man.

 

"I'll go find something to eat." 

 

Dean turned his head just enough to watch the alpha pull on his bathrobe and leave the room.  It was an alpha's duty to provide for his mate during a heat, and while Dean didn't especially want to be a bedded and wedded omega, breakfast in bed wasn't a horrible idea.  He could feel the itch of need starting to crawl under his skin now that Castiel was out of the room.  It seemed his heat was only calmed by the alpha being close.  Dean sighed and pulled the covers over his head to be enveloped in the scent of his mate.

 

*****

 

Castiel found the kitchen and started pilfering through drawers, cabinets, and the fridge for breakfast supplies.  A house with an omega was always welled stocked and this house was no exception.  Fridge and pantry were full of basic staples and fresh produce.  He could go all out on a king-sized, elaborate breakfast, but decided to keep it simple, just buttered toast, eggs, and juice.  Dean didn't seem like the kind of guy to go for fussy gestures. 

 

He actually didn't seem like an omega at all.  He was tall and broad shouldered, well-endowed below the belt too.  His scent wasn't typical for an omega either.  Omegas smelled sweet, almost cloyingly so at times.  Dean smelled like leather, coriander, and coffee, scents usually associated with an alpha.  The only omega quality to his scent was the faint essence of apples.  When his heat flared, he smelled like warm, spiced apple pie.  It was a smell that Castiel knew he'd be hard pressed to live without if Dean didn’t want him to stick around.

 

As he cracked eggs into a bowl, he heard a throat being cleared in the doorway behind him.   Glancing over his shoulder, he began to scramble the eggs with a fork.  "Good morning, Sam."

 

"Hey, Castiel," Sam said warily.  The younger Winchester brother crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the opening leading into the library.  It was a wonder neither of the Winchesters were alphas; they were certainly big enough to be.  "Is Dean ok?"

 

He should bristle at the thinly veiled accusatory tone in the beta’s voice, but he understood their situation.  This small pack of outsiders had no alpha to watch over them and they were all fiercely protective of their omega.  Castiel turned to the stove, pouring the eggs onto the hot skillet.  "He's ok.  I'm making him breakfast."

 

Sam just stood silently, watching him.

 

"Is everybody else ok?" the alpha asked, guiltily.  He had shown up, drunk on pheromones, kicked down their front door to get to his mate, and may have slammed someone into a wall.  He wasn’t particularly proud of how he acted, but he'd had no choice in the matter.  Instinct took over as soon as Jess came back home last night with the faint scent of Dean on her clothing.  He had shifted and run over 10 miles non-stop to get to his mate.  By the time he arrived, he had been in full-on aggressive alpha mode and nothing would stand between him and his mate.  He knew he was lucky that Sam had recognized him, even in his frenzied state, and let him in.

 

"Yeah.  Luckily, Ash has a hard head," Sam snorted softly.  He pushed away from the doorframe and walked over to the sink.  Leaning his hip against the counter, he scrubbed a hand over his face.  "What was that last night?  Dean's never been like that before, and I'm guessing you haven't either."

 

"Mate call."  Castiel poked at the eggs with a spatula before explaining further.  “An omega in normal heat attracts any and all alphas close enough to catch the scent, but mate call is individual specific, only attracting the ideal mate.  We must have caught a whiff of each other on Jessica when she traveled between the two packs yesterday and that triggered your brother’s heat and my rut.”

 

"Did you...uh...claim him?"  Sam nervously rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.

 

The alpha scraped the scrambled eggs onto a plate.  "No."

 

Sam frowned, body tensing.  "So, what?  You're just going to fuck and leave, then?"

 

Castiel sighed, turning to face him.  "No, Sam.  I didn't want to claim him without his consent.  I can at least give him that."

 

Sam's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, but before he could respond Castiel brushed past him, heading upstairs with a plate of eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice.

 

The alpha rapped gently on the door with his knuckle before entering.  He didn't know what he was expecting to find when he came back into the room, but Dean humping a pillow wasn't it.  He nearly dropped the breakfast.  His omega was all firm planes of flesh and muscle, tanned skin glistening with heat-induced perspiration in the morning light. 

 

Castiel swallowed as he crossed over to the bed, setting the plate and glass on the night stand.

 

"Dean," he said softly, leaning down to nuzzle his face into the Dean’s neck where his scent was the most concentrated.  He gently pulled the omega up to sit on the edge of the bed.  "Eat before it gets cold."

 

Dean stiffened at the command, mind warring momentarily with his body’s instinct to instantly submit to an alpha’s orders, but his stomach turned traitorous at that moment and let out a mighty growl.  With a petulant huff, he grabbed the plate and began shoveling the food into his mouth, pointedly looking away from Castiel.  He was very reluctant to admit that the eggs were just as tender and fluffy as any he had ever made, but he couldn’t help the little curl of warmth that started growing in his belly at the thought of his alpha taking care of him.

 

When he was finished eating, he set the plate down on the floor and turned to the man next to him.  In the light of day, Castiel seemed very different from the pheromone-charged alpha that had barged into the house the night before.  His eyes were so unnaturally blue, that Dean would have wondered if he wore colored contacts, except that wolves didn’t need corrective lenses.  He looked at Dean with gentle kindness bordering on adoration, as though Dean was something special, not just an omega broodmare that would eventually end up barefoot and pregnant in his kitchen.

 

Castiel cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Dean with some difficulty as the omega took a long pull from his glass of juice.  They needed to talk before the next wave of heat had them both too addled to put together full sentences.  “I’d like to court you, when this is over, if that’d be ok with you.”

 

Dean nearly snorted orange juice through his nose, but managed to swallow without completely choking.  He cleared his throat roughly and set the glass down before asking, “What? You’re not just going to drag me back to your pack by my tail?”

 

“Of course not,” Castiel said, brow furrowing deeply.  “Biology may dictate that we are compatible on a physical level, but I’d like to get to know you better.  Your brother has spoken very highly of you, the few times I’ve gotten him away from Jess long enough to –” Castiel was interrupted by Dean suddenly shoving him back onto the bed and crawling into his lap with his nose buried under the alpha’s ear. 

 

“Burgers,” the omega purred.

 

“Pardon?” Castiel replied, momentarily confused by the sudden turn of the conversation until the spicy, sweet scent of slick fill his nostrils. 

 

“Like ‘em,” Dean explained as he lifted himself up on his knees, wiggling until he caught the head of Castiel’s erect cock against his swollen hole. 

 

“Oh,” the alpha breathed as Dean lowered himself down the length of his shaft.

 

For now, they fell into a tangled, sweaty rut, but there would be plenty of time in the coming days and weeks to slow down, to learn each other inside and out, to fall in love.

 

 

  


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for those of you who are subscribed to my story, Mate Call. I have edited the ending of this first chapter so that it is now a standalone story. I have created a series, Howl at the Moon, so I can add some more one-shot stories to this little AU. I was having a horrible time coming up with a decent storyline for a big multi-chaptered fic and hating having yet another WIP hanging over my head. I've decided to give myself a new sandbox to play in instead.

Thanks for reading and subscribing to this story! As a bonus, I'm going to go ahead and post a little drabble that I wrote almost 2 years ago for this universe. :)


End file.
